Puissance De L'esprit
by SamanthaLeigh1
Summary: Mysterious deaths are linked to one teenage girl. Written in script format


TITLE: Puissance de l'esprit   
RATING: PG (for bad words)   
DISCLAIMER: The short redhead and the tall brown-haired guy ain't   
mine and they never will be. Unless...Nah, that won't   
work...Everyone else is derived from real life. (Sorry I killed you   
off, Mrs. Piraino!)   
SUMMARY: Mysterious deaths are linked to one teenage girl. Written   
in script format.   
  
  
Here we go...   
***   
Puissance de l'esprit   
By Samantha Leigh   
  
BENJAMIN CARDOZO HIGH SCHOOL BAYSIDE, NY   
  
(On stage, two people -a guy and a girl- are practising a play. The   
guy is Brian Gladstone and the girl is Ashlyn McRoberts.)   
BRIAN. Lori! Honey, where have you been?   
ASHLYN. Oh, Brendan! My Uncle Phil is holding me captive! I just   
escaped. He wants my inheritance! All 100 million dollars of it!   
BRIAN. Lori, you're. . .you're rich!   
ASHLYN. I know. That's why Uncle Phil wants to kill me.   
BRIAN. Kill you? Why that rat bastard --   
DIRECTOR. Brian! I've told you time and time again -- no cursing!   
One more time and you're out! You CAN be replaced. Don't think I   
won't do it. Got it?   
BRIAN. (mumbles) Yeah, sure. Sorry.   
DIRECTOR. Alright everyone! That's it for today! Pack up! See you   
tomorrow, same time.   
(Cut to Brian and Ashlyn walking on a deserted road.)   
BRIAN. Y'know, Ashlyn, you're quite a little actress.   
ASHLYN. Gee. . .uh, thanks, Brian.   
BRIAN. How 'bout we, like, stop at the park for a while?   
ASHLYN. Um, I don't think so, Brian. I mean, I've gotta be home   
soon.   
BRIAN. Why don't you just tell your mom practise ran late?   
ASHLYN. (horrified) I can't just. . .lie to my mom like that. She   
trusts me.   
BRIAN. Maybe it will, Lori.   
ASHLYN. No, Brian! I. . .I have to get home. Now.   
BRIAN. C'mon. Don't be such a baby. You know you want it and it   
won't take that long.   
ASHLYN. Brian, no! Leave me alone!   
BRIAN. Fine. Be that way. But don't expect me to take you back.   
ASHLYN. I won't! I never want to see you again in my life!   
(Brian stomps away. Cut to Brian talking with friends the next day,   
standing under construction site.)   
BRIAN. And then she practically throws herself at me!   
FRIENDS. (laugh, ad-lib)   
(Suddenly, a big brick from the construction site falls. Everyone   
scrambles away, except Brian who gets killed by the brick. Zoom in   
on Ashlyn, arms folded, scowl on her face.)   
(Fade in on, Scully and Mulder in the car.)   
SCULLY. (yawning) Mulder, what is so important that you have to   
wake me up at 5:30 in the morning on my day off?   
MULDER. I came across an article in a small town newspaper. Five   
unexplainable deaths in a month. That's gotta be some kind of   
record.   
SCULLY. (dryly) So you woke me up because some hick town is trying   
to set a record for "most unexplainable deaths in a month"?   
MULDER. No, I woke you up because of the link between these deaths.   
(Scully just looks at him.)   
A girl named Ashlyn McRoberts. Before each death, the victim had an   
argument with Ashlyn.   
SCULLY. (blinks, sleepily) Mulder, please, tell me you're not   
suggesting that suggesting that she killed these people because she   
was mad at them.   
MULDER. Sorry, I can't.   
SCULLY. Mulder, I bearly got any sleep last night. I am in no mood   
for your stupid theories. Please tell me we're investigating a nice   
explainable case.   
MULDER. (lightly) If you're tired, sleep. We won't be there for   
another hour or so.   
SCULLY. (exasperated) That's not the point!   
MULDER. (ignoring her) Hand me the map, will you?   
SCULLY. (sighs) Fine, whatever.   
(Cut to Ashlyn talking to a teacher, Mrs. Piraino.)   
PIRAINO. (sternly) Ashlyn, your grades are deteriorating. You   
haven't done your homework for over two months.   
ASHLYN. Yeah, I'm sorry. Can I make it up?   
PIRAINO. (shakes head) I'm going to have to request that you be   
left back.   
ASHLYN. Left back?!   
PIRAINO. Yes, I'm sorry --   
ASHLYN. No! I can't be left back! I have to graduate! You can't do   
this to me!   
PIRAINO. I'm not doing this to you, Ashlyn, you are.   
ASHLYN. No! No! No! I will not be left back!   
PIRAINO. There's nothing I can do.   
ASHLYN. Take it back! Tell them you made a mistake! Tell them I'm   
doing fine!   
PIRAINO. I can't, because you're not.   
ASHLYN. (low) Do it or I'll kill you.   
(Piraino looks shocked, and the phone rings. She picks it up and   
clutches it as if it was her life line.)   
PIRAINO. Hello?. . .Ashlyn's right here. . .Alright. (hangs up)   
Ashlyn, you're wanted in the main office right away.   
(Cut to Mulder and Scully waiting in the main office.)   
SCULLY. Mulder, I think this is a total waste of time. I was   
supposed to go out with Ethan today.   
MULDER. You had a date? (snickers) Well, there's something you   
don't see every day.   
SCULLY. I know. (sighs) I need more excitement in my life.   
(Mulder opens his mouth to say something, but is interrupted by the   
secretary.)   
SECRETARY. Agent Scully? Agent Mulder? Ashlyn McRoberts is here.   
SCULLY. Is there a room we could use?   
SECRETARY. Yes, the guidance counselors' office. Right down the   
hall. This way.   
(They follow the secretary down the hall and into the room. Mulder   
and Ashlyn sit. Scully stands, leaning against a wall. The   
secretary leaves.)   
MULDER. Hi.   
ASHLYN. (suspiciously) Hi.   
MULDER. I'm Agent Mulder and this is (nods at Scully) Agent Scully.   
(beat) How're you doing?   
ASHLYN. (raises an eyebrow) Fine.   
MULDER. Fine?   
ASHLYN. Yeah. Fine.   
MULDER. So you and Brian Gladstone weren't close?   
ASHLYN. (closes her eyes) Nope.   
MULDER. You were there though? When he died?   
ASHLYN. Yeah, me and, like twenty-five dozen other kids. Why are   
you talking to me?   
MULDER. We also heard you witnessed the deaths of Cheryl Aquilia,   
Kasey Sean, Katie Rose, Jesse DeMann and Erica Gene.   
ASHLYN. Yeah? So I've got bad luck. It's not like I killed them or   
anything. Wait a minute -- You think I'm a suspect?   
(Scully and Mulder don't say anything.)   
You do, don't you? I'm not a murderer!   
SCULLY. We're not accusing you of anything. We're questioning   
everyone that was at the scene. But if you don't cooperate, you   
will become a suspect.   
ASHLYN. You can't do that! I have rights!   
SCULLY. (glances at Mulder) Yes, you do have rights, but that   
doesn't mean you don't have to cooperate with us.   
ASHLYN. I won't do it! You can't make me!   
SCULLY. (ignoring her) Now, you can have an attorney present during   
the questioning if you wish --   
ASHLYN. An attorney? I don't have one.   
SCULLY. I'm sure your parents have a lawyer.   
ASHLYN. My mother would kill me!   
SCULLY. Are you going to cooperate then?   
ASHLYN. Can I have a minute to, uh, clean up?   
SCULLY. We'll give you five minutes.   
(Ashyln leaves. Scully turns to Mulder.)   
Feel free to jump in anytime.   
MULDER. Nah, you were doing fine.   
(Scully glares at him, but before she can say anything, Ashlyn   
returns.)   
MULDER. Feel better?   
ASHYLN. (glares at Mulder) Can we get on with this? I have play   
rehearsal at three.   
MULDER. You in the same play as Brian was?   
ASHLYN. Yeah, why?   
MULDER. He was one of the leads. I doubt you'll do much practising   
today.   
ASHLYN. Yeah and I'm the other. I doubt we'll do any practising if   
I don't show up.   
MULDER. So much for a period of grieving, eh?   
ASHLYN. Listen. Brian and I were never, ever close. The only reason   
I tolerated him was because he was in my play.   
SCULLY. Your play?   
ASHLYN. The play, okay?! The point is that Brian Gladstone is --   
was an obnoxious, self-centered, egotistical maniac and he doesn't   
deserve my grievances!   
MULDER. Gee, I was always taught not to speak ill of the dead. How   
'bout you, Scully?   
(Scully doesn't say anything, just stares at Ashlyn unnervingly.)   
ASHLYN. Now, I think I've answered all your questions, and if   
you'll excuse me --   
MULDER. (feigning confusion) Actually you haven't answered any of   
our questions.   
ASHLYN. Is there any way we can do this some other time? I've got   
to be somewhere.   
MULDER. Where?   
ASHLYN. None of your business!   
MULDER. Actually --   
ASHLYN. I have to pick up my little sister!   
MULDER. That would be Tressa?   
ASHLYN. What, are you stalking me?!   
MULDER. (deadpan) The FBI knows all.   
SCULLY. You can go, Ashlyn, but we'll need to speak with you later.   
ASHLYN. Fine by me. (leaves)   
MUDLER. (calls after her) Don't go skipping town! (he turns to face   
Scully)   
SCULLY. I don't like her.   
MULDER. (shrugs) I don't know, she's kind of cute.   
SCULLY. (rolls her eyes) Murderers can be cute.   
MULDER. So you think it was her? The murders, I mean.   
SCULLY. I don't know what I think. Can we visit the crime scenes?   
(gathers up her things)   
MULDER. Sure, I don't think they'll be any help, though.   
(Zoom out, backwards, to see Ashlyn standing beside door,   
listening.)   
(Cut to construction site where Brian was killed, Mulder is   
standing next to the brick.)   
SCULLY. (looking up at construction site) Could it be a mistake on   
some workmans' part?   
MULDER. Could be. If work had started for the day.   
SCULLY. (sighs) What do you think, Mulder?   
MULDER. I don't know, Scully.   
SCULLY. Don't lie to me, Mulder. You think that poor girl killed   
them with her mind!   
MULDER. The thought never even crossed my mind, Scully.   
SCULLY. Mulder, is there a little voice in your head that says   
"Scully hasn't had had a migraine in a while, let's give her one"?   
MULDER. (deadpan) If I told you "yes", would you have me committed?   
SCULLY. (ignores him) Was an autopsy done on the latest victim?   
MULDER. (gestures to brick) I would think it was obvious how he   
died, Scully.   
SCULLY. Yes, but we're more interested in why he died.   
(Cut to Mulder, in motel room, sitting cross-legged on bed, glasses   
on, reading. Scully enters and flops into a chair. Mulder looks up,   
half-interested.)   
SCULLY. (in response to his silent question) Nothing. Not a thing.   
MULDER. I don't know what to tell you, Scully. Look, I've been   
doing some reading.   
(Scully glances at the book in his hand. It's Carrie by Stephen   
King. Mulder pretends to hide book under some papers.)   
SCULLY. (rolls eyes) I read Carrie, Mulder. It wasn't that great.   
MULDER. (grins disarmingly) I thought you said Stephen King was   
mind candy for the emotionally immature.   
SCULLY. (glares at Mulder) Mulder, Carrie is a work of fiction. It   
is in no way relevant to our case.   
MULDER. The book is in every way relevant to our case, Scully.   
What's Carrie about? A teenage girl who kills people with her mind.   
And who's Ashlyn McRoberts?   
SCULLY. (folds arms over chest) A misunderstood teenager who had   
the bad luck to witness six deaths?   
MULDER. Hey, you're the one who didn't like her.   
SCULLY. That doesn't mean a thing! Need I remind you of Ed Jerse?   
MULDER. (mildly interested) That tattoo guy?   
SCULLY. Yes, the "tattoo guy" --   
MULDER. Never thought you had in it you.   
SCULLY. (gives him an "I'm-going-to-ignore-that" look) I don't have   
the best luck judging people's character's, you know. Just because   
I don't like someone doesn't automatically make them a murderer.   
MULDER. (grins) Aha! A flaw is finally revealed in the "perfect"   
Agent Scully.   
SCULLY. Don't start with me, Mulder. You're not the best judge of   
character either, Mr Oxford-educated psychologist.   
MULDER. (imitates Elaine on "Ally McBeal") Snappish.   
(Scully just glares at Mulder)   
You know, Scully, all that glaring is bad for your eyes. It can   
give you wrinkles.   
(Scully rolls her eyes and stands, heads for the door to her room)   
Scully? Where are you going?   
SCULLY. (opens door) Good night, Mulder.   
MULDER. Scully --   
SCULLY. Sweet dreams. (closes door behind her)   
MULDER. Was it something I said? (shrugs and returns to his book)   
(Cut to Ashlyn playing in gym. Mulder and Scully enter, speak to   
gym teacher, who points at Ashlyn. Mulder starts towards her,   
Scully stays to talk to gym teacher.)   
MULDER. Hey Ashlyn. (lifts hand in greeting) What's up?   
ASHLYN. (glares at Mulder) What do you want?   
MULDER. I just want to talk. (nods at basketball in her hands) Want   
to shoot some hoops?   
ASHLYN. Hoops?   
MULDER. Yeah, you know, hoops. Ball through hoop --   
ASHLYN. With you?   
MULDER. You see anyone else here?   
ASHLYN. (eyes him, skeptically) You any good?   
MULDER. Would I be asking if I wasn't? (Ashlyn just stares at him,   
he lowers his voice, conspiratorially and leans towards her) I know   
what you are.   
ASHLYN. What? (stares at a point just beside her his head.   
Involuntarily, he turns to look and sees the door that separates   
the two halves of the gym racing closed towards Scully and the gym   
teacher!)   
MULDER. (yells) Ashlyn! Don't do this! (takes off at a run towards   
Scully, yelling her name.)   
(Scully turns to see what he wants and he comes barreling into her,   
knocking her to the floor, landing on top of her and inadvertently   
pushing the teacher in the path of the door, which closes on him,   
killing him instantly.)   
MULDER. (looks down at Scully, who is underneath him) And you said   
your life wasn't exciting enough.   
(Cut to Ashlyn, Mulder and Scully, in an empty room)   
MULDER. So here we are, all together, eh?   
ASHLYN. (muttered) Again. (looks up at Mulder and Scully) What can   
you two possibly hope to achieve by interrogating me again?   
MULDER. We never actually got any answers from you last time,   
Ashlyn.   
SCULLY. We're just trying to find out what happened. We're not   
accusing you of anything.   
ASHLYN. (ignores Scully) I mean, you guys already know how Brian   
and the rest of them died, what do you need from me?   
MULDER. Actually, we're more interested in why they died. Can you   
help us with that?   
ASHLYN. What if I confessed?   
MULDER. What?!   
ASHLYN. If I said, right now, that I killed them, what would you   
do?   
SCULLY. It's not possible that you killed them.   
ASHLYN. Excuse me?   
SCULLY. It's not possible for you to have killed them.   
ASHLYN. (getting defensive) Well, why the hell not?!   
SCULLY. You were nowhere near the brick that killed Brian   
Gladstone; you were at least five people away from Jesse DeMann   
when he was hit by the car; when Cheryl Aquilia blew up her   
chemistry lab room, you were in the bathroom; you --   
ASHLYN. I don't have to stay here and listen to this! (gets up and   
goes to door, opens it, turns back to Scully with an odd look on   
her face) Haven't you ever heard of Carrie? (leaves)   
(Mulder turns to Scully, gives her a meaningful look.)   
(Cut to Ashlyn, walking down the hall. She is stopped by Mrs.   
Piraino.)   
PIRAINO. Ashlyn, I wanted to speak to you.   
ASHLYN. What?   
PIRAINO. There's a class that you can take after school, Ashlyn. If   
you take it, I won't fail you.   
ASHLYN. I have a job! I can't.   
PIRAINO. Well, then I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to fail you.   
ASHLYN. (low, menacingly) You'll be sorry if you do.   
PIRAINO. Ashlyn, there are FBI Agents here --   
ASHLYN. Yeah, we're well acquainted. They think I'm a murderer.   
(leans close) Do you think I'm a murderer?   
PIRAINO. (scared) I'll talk to you later, Ashlyn. Er, think about   
what I said, okay?   
(Ashlyn just glares at Piraino and she scurries away. Piraino walks   
down the hall and down the stairs. At the top of the, she   
hesitates, then starts down the stairs and trips, falling to her   
death. Zoom in on Ashlyn, standing at the top of the stairs,   
watching Piraino impassively.)   
(Cut to Mulder standing in a hospital hall. Scully walks up to   
him.)   
SCULLY. She's gone. We weren't able to save her.   
MULDER. She was going to fail Ashlyn, Scully. She was up there   
alone with her. Ashlyn's committed yet another murder, Scully.   
SCULLY. Mulder, we have no proof of that. There's not enough   
probable cause --   
MULDER. She was present during each of the murders. What more do   
you want?! Bloody gloves?   
SCULLY. Circumstantial evidence, Mulder. None of the deaths were   
actually murders. Someone fell down a flight of stairs, someone   
else got crushed by a brick --   
MULDER. Scully, you don't want to be held responsible for more   
deaths, do you?   
SCULLY. Mulder, (this is tough for her to break to him and we can   
see it on her face) Kersh...he's taking us off this case. We're due   
back in Washington in the morning. Mulder, I'm sorry. There's   
nothing we can do. (awkwardly pats his arm, continues less harshly)   
I'm going back to the motel to pack. Do you want a ride?   
MULDER. No, I'm going to stick around her for a bit.   
SCULLY. Mulder, don't do anything rash.   
MULDER. Rash? Me? Never. (gives her a tight smile)   
(She eyes him for a moment then turns and walks away. We see her   
pass through swinging doors and then someone calls Mulder's name   
and our attention is turned away from Scully. A doctor walks up to   
Mulder.)   
DOCTOR. Agent Mulder?   
MULDER. Yes?   
DOCTOR. I'm Dr. Jamie Wurth? I was in the ER with Agent Scully.   
MULDER. Yes?   
DOCTOR. She said you might want to speak with me?   
(Mulder nods)   
Could you wait in my office? I'll be with you in a second.   
(Cut to clock in Dr. Wurth's office, Mulder is sitting in a chair,   
looking at his watch impatiently. Dr. Wurth enters.)   
DOCTOR. Agent Mulder. I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but I've just   
been informed that my daughter is missing.   
(Mulder had stood when the Doctor entered and now she bursts into   
tears and buries her face in Mulder's chest. He awkwardly consoles   
her.)   
MULDER. I'm sorry.   
DOCTOR. Ashlyn was always such a good girl. I can't believe she --   
MULDER. Ashlyn? Ashlyn McRoberts?   
(Dr Wurth nods)   
You're Ashlyn's mother?!   
DOCTOR. (nods) I started using my maiden name again when Ashlyn's   
father and I divorced.   
MULDER. And Ashlyn's missing?   
DOCTOR. Yes. (looks at him oddly) I just got a call from Tressa's   
school. She was never picked up.   
MULDER. Excuse me. (takes out phone and speed-dials Scully)   
(Cut to Scully, in her car, she answers the phone.)   
SCULLY. Scully.   
MULDER. Ashlyn's missing.   
SCULLY. What?!   
MULDER. Ashlyn's missing. Dr. Wurth -the doctor you were in the ER   
with?- is her mother. She's missing, Scully. (his voice is full of   
foreboding.)   
SCULLY. I'm on my way.   
(Scully hangs up and goes to make a U-turn on the narrow road in   
the rain and fog. Someone -Ashlyn- steps in front of her and she   
swerves to avoid hitting her, loses control of the car and slams   
into a tree, knocking her unconscious. Ashlyn picks her way to the   
car and opens the door. Scully, "helped" by Ashlyn, falls out of   
the car and we see her -- lying on the ground, extremely bloody,   
and looking tres morte.)   
(Cut to Mulder in car with Dr. Wurth in passenger seat. Mulder is   
frantically dialling Scully's cellular and getting no answer.)   
MULDER. Something happened to her! I know it!   
DOCTOR. (eyes Mulder) You love her, don't you?   
MULDER. What?!   
DOCTOR. You love her.   
MULDER. She's my partner and my best friend and -- why am I telling   
you this?! She could be dead right now!   
DOCTOR. She's not. You would be able to feel it. Just like I know   
that my baby's not dead. You would know if she wasn't alive.   
(We see Mulder's face, as he realizes that the doctor is right.)   
(Cut to wreckage of Scully's car, police around it. One is one the   
phone.)   
COP. Agent Mulder? We found Agent Scully's car.... Yeah. I think   
maybe you oughta come down here.   
(Cut to Mulder's car racing to wreak site. Car screeches to a halt   
and Mulder jumps out and races to the wreckage. The doctor follows   
at a more sedate pace.)   
MULDER. Where is she?!   
YOUNG COP. She, she, (sputters and points to the car)   
(Mulder rushes over and sees a forensic guy taking samples of   
Scully's blood -lots of it everywhere- from the steering wheel. He   
gets an odd look on his face like he's in pain. The cop that was on   
the phone comes over.)   
COP. Agent Mulder --   
MULDER. Where is she?!   
COP. (unfazed by the ranting FBI Agent in front of him) We're   
conducting a search of the immediate area, but we've had no luck so   
far.   
(Mulder opens his mouth to say something, but Dr. Wurth calls him   
over. He comes and she points to the ground. There are bloody   
footprints leading to the highway, where they disappear, presumably   
into a car. Mulder looks up, a horrified expression on his face.)   
MULDER. Ashlyn has her.   
(Cut to Scully, tied up and unconscious in a dark room. Scully   
starts waking up, she moans through the bag and blinks blearily   
trying to gauge where she is.)   
SCULLY. (through gag) Hello? Is anyone there?   
(No answer)   
Is someone there? Hello? Please!   
(Pull back, through door, Ashlyn is standing impassively outside,   
listening to Scully yelling for help.)   
(Cut to Mulder with Dr. Wurth)   
MULDER. Where could she be?!   
DOCTOR. I don't know.   
MULDER. She's your daughter, godamnit!   
DOCTOR. Agent Mulder!   
MULDER. Don't you 'Agent Mulder' me! My partner's life is in   
jeopardy! All because of your sociopathic daughter!   
DOCTOR. Sociopathic? What right do you have to make that analysis?   
You're not a psychologist!   
MULDER. Yes, I am.   
DOCTOR. Oh.   
MULDER. But that's not important now! What's important is where   
Scully is! Where could Ashlyn have taken her?   
DOCTOR. I don't know!   
MULDER. Well, think, godamnit!   
(Silence while Dr Wurth thinks, then:)   
DOCTOR. (snaps fingers) I know where she is!   
(Cut to Scully, in the dark room. The door opens and we see Ashlyn   
from Scully's POV: fuzzily, then clearer as she blink in the sudden   
harsh light.)   
SCULLY. (through gag, as Ashlyn reaches for her) Get the hell away   
from me!   
ASHLYN. (casually pulls out Scully's gun) Oh, look what I've got.   
(Scully shuts up.)   
Good, you decided to play it smart, I see. Now I'm going to take   
your gag off. (thoughtfully) Don't they usually say something like:   
'and you won't scream'? (laughs shortly) Well, I'm going to be   
different. You can scream all you like. It won't make a difference.   
No one can hear you anyway.   
(Ashlyn leans foward and un-gags Scully. Scully just sits there.   
Ashlyn looks disappointed.)   
Aren't you going to scream?   
(Scully shakes her head.)   
You're supposed to! You're supposed to scream and try to escape and   
then there's a big chase scene and I kill you. Just like in the   
movies.   
SCULLY. (gently) Ashlyn, this isn't the movies. This is real life -  
-   
ASHLYN. I know -- !   
SCULLY. -- and you can get in a lot of trouble for kidnapping a   
federal agent.   
ASHLYN. You tried to spoil my fun.   
SCULLY. Fun? What fun?   
ASHLYN. Apparently you don't have to take an IQ test to get into   
the FBI. (rolls eyes) Carrie? (no response from Scully) Your   
partner's right, you know. (beat) He thinks I'm the muderer? (beat)   
Well I am. (beat) Yup. Killed 'em all. Every last one. Kasey,   
Cheryl, Erica, Katie, Brian, Jesse, that teacher that tried to fail   
me...(beat) And now you.   
(Cut to front of school. It's now raining, with thunder and   
lightening. Mulder's car pulls up and he jumps out, carrying one of   
those car-battery-powered flashlights. Dr Wurth follows)   
MULDER. Are you sure she's here?!   
DOCTOR. Yeah.   
(Dr Wurth and Mulder go to front door and Mulder picks the lock   
with his FBI-issue lockpick. Mulder and Dr Wurth enter school.)   
DOCTOR. Ashl -- !   
MULDER. Shh! Listen. Do you hear something?   
(They listen in silence)   
I thought I heard footsteps. C'mon.   
(Zoom in on a door way as Mulder and Dr Wurth pass. Ashlyn looks   
out and smiles, evilly.)   
(Cut to Ashlyn and Scully in a hall. Ashlyn is forcing Scully down   
the hall with her gun.)   
ASHLYN. Move, damnit!   
SCULLY. You know, I could move a lot faster if I wasn't tied up.   
ASHLYN. That has nothing to do with it! (pokes Scully with gun) Now   
keep moving and keep your voice down!   
SCULLY. Ashlyn, this isn't really what you want is it? You don't   
really want to kill me.   
ASHLYN. Yes, I do!   
SCULLY. Even if you do want this, there's no way in hell that   
Mulder's going to let you get away with this. He will hunt you   
down.   
ASHLYN. You two love each other.   
SCULLY. (stops short) What?!   
ASHLYN. Keep moving! (prods Scully with gun) Or there won't be   
enought left of you for him to make a positive identification.   
MULDER. You're not going to hurt her.   
ASHLYN. (whirls around) Where did you come from?   
MULDER. Drop the gun, Ashlyn.   
ASHLYN. No (grabs Scully and presses gun to her head).   
MULDER. (his face is etched with horror, but his voice remains   
calm) Don't do this, Ashlyn. This isn't really what you want.   
ASHLYN. What makes you think you know what I want?!   
MULDER. Don't do this. Let her go. Don't make me shoot you. I will.   
(clicks off safety)   
ASHLYN. (mimics him) Don't make me shoot her. I will. (laughs) Now   
what you're going to do is set your gun down. (Mulder tenses and   
Ashlyn tightens her grip on Scully) Don't even think about trying   
anything or she gets it. (smiles) I've always wanted to say that.   
SCULLY. Ashlyn --   
ASHLYN. Shut up!   
(Scully reaches up, grabs Ashlyn's arm and twists out from under   
it, skillfully. Ashlyn instinctively whips out her arm and hits   
Scully in the head with her gun. Scully crumples to the ground   
unconscious -again!!- and Mulder goes to rush to her, but a sudden   
force picks him up and flings him against a wall, hard, and he   
loses consciousness, slumping to the ground.)   
(Cut to Mulder's POV of the hallway, blurrily and first then   
clearer. There's a door open and blowing in the wind -it leads to   
the roof- with rain coming in. Mulder gets up and grabs his gun,   
starts running for the door, hears "Ashlyn! No!" and bounds up the   
stairs and into the rain.)   
MULDER. Scully!!   
(Ashlyn and Scully are by the edge of the roof, Dr Wurth is between   
them and Mulder.)   
DOCTOR. Ashyln, don't do this! Please! Sweetie --   
ASHLYN. Shut up!!   
(Dr Wurth looks startled, but she shuts up.)   
You never cared about me! You cared more about your patients than   
me!!   
DOCTOR. Ashlyn, that's not true! I always --   
ASHLYN. Why are you even here now? Not 'cause you care about me!   
'Cause I'm going to kill an FBI Agent! (steps up on ledge, pulls   
Scully with her.)   
MULDER. Scully!! (anguished cry is torn from his throat.)   
(Ashlyn looks surprised, then we see a realization pass across her   
face and she throws Scully to the roof, tossing her gun after her.   
Mulder rushes to Scully's side, holding her and half-stands. Ashlyn   
glances behind her at the height of the building.)   
MULDER. Ashlyn --   
DOCTOR. Ashlyn, no!   
ASHLYN. (looks at Mulder and Scully, speaks to Mulder) I never   
could have done it, you know. I never could have taken her away   
from you. (Shrugs, sheepishly) I guess I'm just romantic at heart.   
(launches herself backwards off the roof)   
DOCTOR. NO!!   
(Mulder looks at Dr Wurth, then faces Scully. He tenderly brushes   
hair out of her face.)   
MULDER. Are you okay?   
SCULLY. (nods) I'm fine.   
(Mulder helps her up and they walk to the edge joining Dr Wurth.   
Zoom in on Ashlyn's crumpled body.)   
(Fade in on a little girl -Tressa McRoberts- playing in the fading   
light of day. A woman -Dr Wurth- comes to the door behind the   
girl.)   
DOCTOR. Tressa. Time to come in.   
TRESSA. No. I want to stay outside.   
DOCTOR. Tressa, it's time for bed. Now.   
TRESSA. No! I'm going to stay outside!   
DOCTOR. Tressa Elizabeth McRoberts! You get inside right this   
instant!   
(Tressa turns around and glares at Dr Wurth and the doctor stumbles   
and almost falls, but catches herself just in time. Dr Wurth walks   
out into the yard, picks up Tressa and carries her inside. We fade   
out on Tressa's evil scowl; an exact mimic of her sister's.)   
(Executive Producer Chris Carter)   
***   
LA FIN   
  
"I have to go vacum my coffee table now." -Stupid Cheryl Comment   
#42   
  
"There's snow out there...and one day, it's going to melt." -Stupid   
Kiera Comment #59 


End file.
